1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer simulations of a garment and a model. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for generating integrated garment-model simulations.
2. Description of Related Art
Human models are used in the design of garments to test the fit, comfort, aesthetics, and other attributes of the garment-model system. Typically, the human model and designer evaluate these attributes using a trial-and-error process. Here, the designer prepares a first sample garment, which is then worn by the human model. These human models are often referred to as “fit models”. Fit models are persons having a predetermined body size and/or shape, which approximates the target wearer of the garment.
The fit model and designer then subjectively determine whether the first sample garment is acceptable as compared to predetermined design and analysis criteria. Any deficiencies in this subjective determination are noted, and a second sample garment is prepared to correct the noted deficiencies.
The trial-and-error process continues until the subjective analysis by the fit model and designer determine that the sample garment is acceptable, a process which is known to require five or more iterations. Thus, the trial-and-error process is generally inefficient and costly. Further, the trial-and-error process is subjective to the particular fit model(s) and designer and is therefore based on two opinions, namely the designer and the fit model.
Moreover, body shape and size of the fit models, as with most people, can change in shape and size on a day-to-day basis. Thus, the trial-and-error process is made even less accurate by the variability in the shape and size of the fit model.
Accordingly, it has been determined that there is a need for computer integrated garment-model simulations, as well as systems and methods for generating such simulations, that overcome, mitigate, and/or eliminate one or more of the aforementioned deleterious effects of the prior art.